Flashback
by cheesylocamotive
Summary: Hermione Granger has been missing for years,at least, from the wizarding world.After receiving a mysterious note in the mail, Hermione returns to the wizarding world.With the help of Ginny Weasley, Hermione goes on a quest to find the one's she loves most
1. Tragedy

Disclaimer—I don't own anything that J.K. Rowling created or Warner Bros. etc.

Chapter 1 - Tragedy

The neighbors never thought her normal. Strange things went on in that house. Anyone who's been there would know, stacks of paper to the ceiling, and pictures of two mysterious men, one red-headed and freckled, the other with untidy black hair and a mysterious lightning shaped scar.

The truth was she was not normal. She was a witch. But nobody knows that, no one, even from her world knows what happened to her. They would never know because no one would have expected her to give up magic. Yes, it was true. Hermione Granger was once again a muggle. Although she still had all of her books and wand, but ever since they disappeared she went into a deep emotional state. Now we can find Hermione, sitting in her study, simply, writing.

Writing was her way of letting out all of her emotion. She usually wrote short stories, but today was different. Not just the fact that she was writing a novel about her world, strange things were about to happen at this little house in Wandsworth common.

Hermione hadn't received any contact from the magical world since they disappeared, so when an owl flew through her front window it gave her quite a shock. But even the letter strapped to its foot was full of surprise because it was written in narrow green writing. But that's impossible, Hermione thought, Dumbledore's dead.

_Don't give up yet._

Hermione's heart skipped a beat; did that mean they were alive? Only then did she realize that the owl standing in front of her was none other than Hedwig.

Hermione was frozen to the spot. Ron..! Harry… still alive? She recalled the last time she saw them.

Seven years ago she and Ron were 18, Harry 17. After a long journey, they found themselves in a large cave, facing Voldemort for what seemed to be the last time. Voldemort had separated Hermione from Harry and Ron. Hermione had ended up trapped on a ledge unable to do anything but watch.

Harry and Ron were desperate to find her, fearing it was too late. As Harry had chosen to fulfill the prophecy Ron went searching for Hermione while Harry fought Voldemort.

"Hermione!" yelled Ron.

Oh, how she loved that voice. She and Ron had broken up, but she still loved him. The power of that love enabled her to yell, "Ron!"

Ron immediately turned in the direction of the sound and a look of partial relief was on his face. But the noise they had made had attracted a death eater. Unable to talk anymore, Hermione frantically motioned behind him.

Ron spun around and quickly yelled the first hex he could think of, "Petrificus Totalus!"

All he could think of was Hermione. That was the first hex he had ever learned. Hermione had showed them in the first year, he still loved her.

Ron acted quickly and carefully as there were hexes flying everywhere as the battle between Harry and Lord Voldemort continued. Ron ran straight under the ledge where Hermione was perched and… he began to climb.

As he climbed, hexes flew around him, sometimes narrowly missing him. After what seemed like hours, Ron finally reached the ledge.

"Hermione-I-"Ron started, but was cut off when a hex hit him squarely in the back.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed.

The hex had weakened him so he was barely hanging onto the ledge.

"I-I-s-still," Ron stammered, "Love you."

But just as he finished, another hex hit the rocks he was holding and they exploded beneath him. Hermione watched as Ron fell to the ground lying unconscious.

"Ron! Ron wake up!" Hermione screamed. He couldn't be dead, no he couldn't be, it was impossible. But, the net thing Hermione knew there was a flash of light and Hermione had slipped out of consciousness.

After three days, she woke up in St. Mungo's, surrounded by four flaming red-heads.

"Hermione, thank goodness you're all right," Mrs. Weasley said.

But Hermione wasn't listening, "Where's Harry… and Ron?"

"Hermione, dear, you were the only one found in the chamber…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"No, but Harry and Ron were-" Hermione stopped. Ron… now she remembered. The last thing he said, and now he was…

That was the turning point of her life. At that moment she went into a deep depression. She moved into a muggle home, never to do magic until today.


	2. Recollections

Disclaimer: Characters and previous stories created by J.K. Rowling, not me! And the Warner Bros. stuff etc.

Chapter 2 – Recollections

Hermione was glued to the spot; letter in hand, white with shock. At that moment, it seemed as though Hermione had come out of a trance, a trance she had been in for seven years. Immediately she knew what she had to do. Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and scrawled a quick not.

_Ginny,_

_I need you to come over right away, 200 Beachcroft Wandsworth Common, London._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She rolled up the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

"Take this to Ginny," Hermione said looking at Hedwig," I'm counting on you."

As soon as Hedwig left Hermione turned on her heal and walked into her bedroom. She wrenched open the top drawer of her bedside table and pulled out her wand. It felt good to be holding it again.

After a few seconds pause, Hermione turned and walked quickly to the back of the closet. She muttered an incantation and tapped the wall twice. Then, she ran her wand down the center and the barrier seemed to melt away.

Inside were all of her wizarding objects. Her robes, Harry's invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map, her books, and many other various possessions. As she stepped inside the wall immediately replaced itself. She pointed her wand at an empty torch causing it to come to life. As she waved her wand over her head, her appearance immediately changed.

Her limp brown hair that was tied tightly in a bun unfurled itself into the beautiful bushy brown hair that everyone knew so well. Her drab jeans and faded pink sweater were replaced by navy blue witches robes that hugged her body in all of the right places.

She looked around the dimly lit room and paused at the fireplace, flicking her wand causing it to spark to life. As she pondered where to set the two comfy lounge chairs that she had just conjured up, she grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and stuffed it in the pocket of her robes.

After set up was complete, Hermione sunk into the chair closest to the fire and summoned her favorite book, _Hogwarts a History, _and began to read the first chapter. She was barely finished when the flames in the fireplace turned emerald and a young witch stepped out of the flames.

She had silky shoulder length red-hair with freckles that splotched her nose and cheeks. Hermione didn't look up as the woman looked her up and down, inspecting her.

"Is it really you, Hermione?" she finally said.

Hermione closed her book, smiling, as she stood up and hugged Ginny Weasley.

"It's so good to see you, Ginny," Hermione said.

As they each sat down in their respective chairs, Ginny asked, "But Hermione, what happened?"

And then, Hermione explained to Ginny what happened that fateful night and where she had been for the last seven years.

"That's horrible," Ginny said with a look of deep sadness on her face, then puzzlement, "What made you owl me today?"

"Earlier this morning I received a letter from Dumbledore-"Hermione started.

Ginny interrupted, "But Dumbledore's-"

"Dead, I know. But anyway it said, "Don't give up yet" which probably means-"

"-They're still alive," Ginny finished eyes wide with shock and fear.

"But Ginny," Hermione started, "That letter did more than give me hope; it awakened me from a trance."

"The Imp-"

"No. I have memories that I didn't have before." Hermione said.

"What do you-?"

"I mean that I can remember what happened when I blanked out because I wasn't unconscious at all. Well, at least not as long as I though I was."

There was an uneasy silence as the shock and seven years of ignorance circled their heads.

Hermione then pulled out a pensive and placed it on a table between them. Putting her wand to her temple, she drew out a long silvery strand of memory into the basin. She stirred the tip of her memory and as Ginny stood up, placed her hand on her arm and they both dove head first into the memory.

Hermione and Ginny found themselves standing in a large cave, at the bottom of a fifty-foot ledge. At the top of the ledge, Ron Weasley was clinging for his life, although he did not seem to notice it.

He was gazing into young woman's eyes, and she beamed back. They seemed to be having a conversation when a hex hit Ron squarely in the back. He said one last thing to her, causing her eyes to fill with tears. And then, as tears began to fall, another hex hit the ledge on which Ron Weasley was holding, and he fell.

There was a slight pause in the battle between Harry and lord Voldemort as he hit the ground, but only slight.

"Ron! Ron wake up!" Hermione screamed. She was frozen to the spot.

The real Hermione cringed as Ron hit the ground.

Several Death Eaters began to circle the now partially conscious Ron. Ron was barely holding onto consciousness. He took one last look at Hermione and fell out of consciousness again.

Just as the Death Eaters began closing in on Ron, there was a loud shriek as Hermione cast a he causing the Death Eaters to scatter. Hermione was glowing!

The Death Eaters that were sprawled around Hermione glanced at each other, wondering if they should attack or not. It took them a few moments to decide but suddenly, the eerie glow seemed to stop. Ginny looked at the present day Hermione, seeming troubled.

The now not glowing Hermione seemed to be looking nervous as the Death Eaters closed in. Her arm was shaking violently as she clutched her wand. She was trying to make heads and tails of the situation. Before she could make any sense, a high cackle echoed throughout the chamber. Hermione and the Death Eaters looked in the direction of the noise.

Harry was lying unconscious at Voldemort's feet.

As Lord Voldemort laughed, Hermione was forming a plan. As she looked at the center of the cavern, she noticed a large gaping hole, an abyss. But why hadn't she noticed it before? She had to act quickly.

Nobody noticed as she put the Dissendium Charm upon herself. Nobody noticed as she slipped toward Lord Voldemort. But hey did notice Lord Voldemort plummet into the abyss.

The Death Eaters acted quickly, knowing that it was too late for their master, at least for now. Not knowing where Hermione was, they grabbed Harry and Ron and fled from the cave.

Ginny looked at Hermione, and Hermione at Ginny. The simply nodded and left the memory.

A/N: I know, a very confusing chapter, a lot of questions unanswered but it will eventually all make sense. You just have to trust me on this. The more reviews, the sooner I'll update.


	3. Bad Memories

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's stuff is not mine! Neither is Warner Bros.

Chapter 3 – Confessions

The "magic" room at this little house in Wandsworth Common was not large. Any muggle would look at it and scold the adult owner for acting so childish. Who believed in magic anymore? But if they saw the two witches appear in front of them, unexplainably, those questions would no longer be asked.

Ginny Weasley had a look of pure shock etched onto her pale face. But, if you dared to gaze into the depths of her eyes, you might also find the beginnings of a thousand questions beginning to form in her mind. And if you dared to look deeper, past the locked door in her mind, you would see on image flashing and screaming trying to break free: Harry Potter.

It would be difficult enough to find this image in her eyes if you were alone with her. But, I would bet my life you couldn't do it under the watchful eye of Hermione Granger. But even Hermione, the cleverest witch in her year, the person with the most self-control, seemed to be at a distance.

Hermione, still lost in thought, collapsed into a lounge chair without a glance at Ginny. The deafening silence was unbearable, pressing in on their thoughts, until finally, Ginny broke it.

"Hermione…" Ginny stated tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

Hermione paused before answering.

"Yes, I suppose I am…"

"Well, I suppose that you know that I have a lot of questions?"

"Mmm."

"But there is one thing I _know_ you need to get off of you chest."

"And what's that?"

Ginny Weasley took a deep breath, "Why did you break up with Ron?"

The Gryffindor common room was dim as the fire burned to embers. Hermione sat in the corner, pouring over books and books of history, spells, charms, and anything that might help Harry, Ron, and herself to find the horcruxes and defeat Lord Voldemort. Her eyelids were drooping with exhaustion when a tall young man with flaming red hair and a freckled face descended the stairs from the boys' dormitory.

"Hermione, love, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Oh, Ron, I've just been so stressed. I don't think I can sleep," she replied.

"It's okay 'Mione, we've all had the pressure on our shoulders," Ron comforted her using the nickname only he could use.

She gave him a weak smile from the table covered with books. Hermione rose from the table and met Ron in a warm embrace in the center of the room.

They were both content to stand there, held by the love of their life, until Hermione began to think dreadful thoughts. She looked up into his soft brown eyes as tears began to form in her own.

"Ron, we can't do this…" Hermione barely whispered.

"Do what?" Ron said confused.

"This. You and me. We can't, not now. I love you so much and I'm so afraid of losing you with death constantly following us. And with Harry needing us more than ever now with Dumbledore gone. We can't have a relationship right now…" Hermione said trailing off.

"B-but, Hermione…" Ron said gazing down on her.

"Ron, I love you and you always remember it. I love you more than anything. But Harry needs us. After this is all over, then maybe we can start it up again." Hermione said sounding more confident than she was.

"I love you Hermione, and I understand, but are you sure?" Ron said sadly.

"Yes," she answered finally.

He then bent down and met her lips for a final kiss before they parted and went to bed. Neither of them slept. No one could tell anything happened as their acting abilities were so good. So good were they, that they tricked one another after a time. Their doubts became reality to themselves, as they both thought the other one no longer loved them.

And this is how they lived, both miserable on the inside, but no one could see it on the outside.


	4. Shock

Disclaimer: The amazing world of Harry Potter is all J.K. Rowling's and not mine.

Chapter 4 - Shock

It was at times like this that Hermione appreciated just how good of a friend Ginny was. She was really the only girl she could relater to, and she'd been there whenever she needed her.

It was also at times like this that Ginny showed uncanny similarities of her brother and especially- her mother.

"You prat!" Ginny said emotionally, "You and Ron broke up for a stupid reason like that!" she finished with her hands on her hips.

"Well…err…yes," Hermione said weakly.

"Are you serious? You've wasted seven years of your life sulking instead of thinking because you felt sorry that you were stupid enough to dump him in the first place!" Ginny said high pitched.

"Well-" Hermione tried to defend herself.

"Now that you've actually started to think again, like the Hermione I know, you've finally realized that there might b e some hope in this world!" Ginny finished.

"Well, yes," Hermione said looking at the floor.

The silence echoed around the room.

"Are you done?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"For now," Ginny sighed.

"Would you like some tea?" Hermione asked with a grin.

Ginny looked at Hermione trying to suppress her grin, but ended up bursting out laughing. "Of course I would like some tea," she said.

They sat in the kitchen, enjoying a warm cup of tea, chatting away like teenage girls. Hermione had turned the news on to have something going in the background. They talked about their days at Hogwarts, and things that Hermione had missed during the past seven years. She found that there had been no signs of either Ron or Harry and many were concerned about her well being.

They chatted away, practically oblivious to their surroundings when a news story that flashed across the television screen caught Hermione's eye. Her jaw dropped and she motioned Ginny to turn and look at the screen.

A soccer coach was being interviewed by the local news station after his team had won the league title.

"We weren't the best, the most talented, or the smartest," he said proudly, "but we worked the hardest and best as a team."

The two young women were in shock.

Why was Ron Weasley on the muggle news?


	5. Nice to Meet You

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, it's all J.K.

Chapter 5 – Nice to Meet You

Hermione stared at the television monitor in disbelief. Her purpose in life was staring back at her from the screen.

Neither Hermione nor Ginny said a word for several minutes. Finally Ginny broke the silence.

"Well, at least we know where to start," she said jokingly, "looks like he's just outside London."

"Ginny- he's- he's a muggle practically!" Hermione stammered.

"Well, we'll just have to go check it out. Come on, let's get going!"

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. God, she hadn't apparated in such a long time.

Hermione and Ginny apparated outside the field at which the report had been done. The news station's crew was just packing up after the report.

And there was Ron.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she saw him. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It had been so long since she had seen that gorgeous red hair. It was the same Ron, her Ron.

Hermione stood there for a minute, taking it all in. All she wanted to do was run into his arms.

Was he looking this way?

Yes, he was. He called out in their direction and waved. Hermione lost her breath. He remembers!

Just as Hermione began to raise her hand to return the gesture, a woman with bushy brown hair ran from behind Hermione and Ginny and into Ron's arms.

Hermione felt as if she had been stabbed in the gut.

"Hermione…" Ginny said softly as she placed a comforting hand on her arm, "It's okay Hermione, w-we'll think of something."

"Y-yes," Hermione stammered regaining her composure.

Just at that moment, Ron glanced over the young woman's shoulders while embracing her, and made direct eye contact with Hermione. It was as though he had been electrified and was momentarily put into shock.

"Umm, darling, Samantha was looking for you, she's over by the truck," Ron said while still aware of Hermione's presence, "Yes, she said it was important, you might want to go and find her."

"Uh, ok, I'll be right back then," the woman finished.

As she walked away Ron made his way over to where Hermione and Ginny were standing and reached out a hand to Hermione.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley. You look strangely familiar, have we met before?" he asked.

Hermione grasped his hand in a firm handshake, "Y-yea, you might say we have," she said with a grin on her face.

A/N: I know the chapters aren't long, but if you guys give me more feedback I'll be more apt to update, especially since I have a lot of free time lately. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. De Ja Vu

Disclaimer: J.K's, not mine.

Chapter 6- De Ja Vu

"Really? That's weird because I feel like I know you, but I don't remember you," Ron said.

"You don't say," Hermione replied with complete composure as she released his hand, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"And, you are?" Ron asked Ginny extending a hand.

"Umm…Ginny," she said as she shook his hand, "Weasley."

"That's odd," Ron said puzzled.

"Yes, must be a coincidence," Ginny said trying to suppress a grin.

"Mmm, must be," Ron agreed.

Hermione's insides were exploding. This was her Ron, and yet it wasn't. It was a wonder she could keep such composure.

"Listen, I'm pretty busy right now, but if you're free tomorrow, would you like to go out for some coffee?" Rona asked Hermione.

Wow, he really doesn't remember, Hermione thought.

"Of course I'll get some coffee with you," Hermione replied. She was confused, wasn't Ron with that woman.

"Great! Tomorrow, around eleven then, meet you here?" Ron asked with the lopsided grin she knew so well.

"Sounds good," Hermione replied.

"Wicked! Well I better be off then," Ron said.

"All right, see you tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Bye," Ginny followed up.

Ron then walked away with a wave, to his black pick up truck parked a short distance away. With a final wave he pulled away from the curb with the bushy haired woman in the passenger's side. Hermione turned and looked at Ginny.

"Wow," she exhaled.

"Well that was a start," Ginny said with a grin.

"Yea, I'd say so," Hermione agreed.

They stood in silence for a moment until Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"He doesn't remember me," she said quietly as tears began to roll down her cheeks, "He doesn't remember any of it."

"It's ok Hermione, he will," Ginny solaced, "But I think for now, we should go somewhere where we can talk in private. Perhaps, back to you house?" Ginny suggested.

Hermione shook her head looking at the ground trying to hold back sobs, "No, I have a better idea."

It felt good to be back at the place where she had so many great memories. Ginny entered the kitchen first, followed by Hermione. Mrs. Weasley's eyes lit up when she saw Hermione.

"Hermione, how wonderful to see you dear!" Mrs. Weasley said ecstatically.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said trying to sound happy, "How are you?"

"Wonderful and how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked inspecting her up and down, "My how you've changed."

It had been several years since the last time she had seen Mrs. Weasley. As if her day had not been emotional enough for her, now she had a crying Mrs. Weasley before her.

"I'm great thanks. Do you mind if I just use your bathroom quickly?" Hermione asked politely.

"Of course dear you know where it is," Mrs. Weasley replied.

Hermione walked through the Weasley house toward the first floor bathroom. She walked through the hallways past numerous photographs of the Weasley children and past Mrs. Weasley's amazing clock. She noticed that the hand that was marked "Ron" had been removed. She finally found the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

In the privacy of the bathroom, Hermione let out a deep breath and let the tears fall. Before letting her emotions get too out of hand, Hermione quickly put a silencing charm on the room so she would not cause a commotion.

Comforted by the fact that there was a silencing charm on the room, Hermione finally let her emotions take full control. Tears were now streaming fully down her face and her body was shaking. After a few minutes of this, she tried to suppress the sobs working their way up her throat, which was a very difficult task. When she finally had her emotions under better control, she looked up at her reflection in the mirror.

"Wow," she choked and laughed at the same time.

To her, it seemed as though the day's events were written all over her face. She was the shock especially. The shock of the letter from whom she believed to be Dumbledore. The shock of her realized memory. The shock of seeing Ron and talking to him.

She could also see the joy. The joy of reuniting with Ginny. The joy of returning to the wizarding world. The joy of being back at The Burrow.

Before she returned to the kitchen, she made sure that she fixed her appearance. She fixed her hair, which was falling out of her loosed ponytail. She also washed her face with a warm face cloth. After fifteen minutes in the bathroom, Hermione was ready for the talking she was going to have to do.

"Welcome back," she said to herself.

A/N: I know, not too long of a chapter with not too much content, but once I really get into the meat of the story it will be better I promise. Reviews help!


	7. Discussion and Plans

Disclaimer – Harry Potter is not mine, but J.K. Rowling's and Warner Bros. and Bloomsbury, etc.

Chapter 7 – Discussion and Plans

When Hermione returned to the kitchen she found Ginny and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the kitchen table, each with a cup of tea.

"Hermione, dear, are you feeling better?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

"Yeah, loads," Hermione replied.

"Wonderful! Would you like a cup of tea?" Mrs. Weasley offered.

"Yes that would be lovely," Hermione accepted.

As Mrs. Weasley walked over to the stove to pour Hermione a cup of hot water, Hermione made her way over to the seat next to Ginny and sat down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ginny asked Hermione quietly.

"Well, I'm feeling better, I just don't know what to do," Hermione responded.

"We'll get to that Hermione, but just not around my mum. I already told her about what happened today, so I don't think she'll pressure you for answers quite yet," Ginny told her.

"That's good," Hermione replied.

Mrs. Weasley then returned with Hermione's cup of tea.

"Here you go, dear," she said as she placed it on the table in front of Hermione.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said politely.

"It's getting late, "Mrs. Weasley said looking out the window at the setting sun, "And I still have a lot to do before I go to bed. So I'll leave you two to talk. See you in the morning."

"'Night mum," Ginny said as she stood up to give her mother a kiss.

"'Night Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Good night ladies; don't stay up too late," Mrs. Weasley said and exited the room.

For a few moments the only sound came from Hermione sipping at her tea. "So how are you doing?" she asked Ginny.

"I'm okay," Ginny said looking at Hermione, "But I'm more concerned about how you're taking it."

"I'm okay, it's just… he doesn't remember me!" Hermione said emotionally.

"Hermione, his mind's just messed up! He remembers you; he just doesn't know it. Did you see the way he looked at you?" Ginny said.

"Yes, it's just-" Hermione tried to say.

"He's falling in love with you all over again!" Ginny interjected.

"We don't know that," Hermione stated.

"Maybe you don't, but I can tell," Ginny said.

"Even if he is," Hermione said disbelievingly, "How are we supposed to explain to him that he's a wizard?"

Ginny furrowed her brow and paused to think.

"We don't," Ginny stated simply.

"We don't?" Hermione questioned.

"We don't," Ginny confirmed, "At least not yet."

Hermione looked at Ginny skeptically.

"Okay?" Hermione said, hinting that she wanted more information.

"We have to gain his trust first. Basically, it's up to you to make him fall in love with you again," Ginny replied explaining herself more fully.

"Well yes, I would hope he does," Hermione said blushing, "But we'd still have to figure out – hang on," Hermione paused. "I know what we can do to trigger his memory!"

Ginny looked at Hermione and said, "Well so much for 'He doesn't remember and I don't know what to do!'"

Hermione glared at Ginny while at the same time trying to suppress a grin and said, "Shut up!"

"Well let's hear it then," Ginny said.

"Well," Hermione started, "The past several years where I've been living like a muggle, I've been writing stories."

"Yes."

"And, recently, I started writing our story, you know, about our experiences as young wizards and witches at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"And?"

"And I think if I can get Ron to read theses stories, it just might jar his memory." Hermione finished.

Ginny pondered over what Hermione had just said for a moment.

"Yeah, I think that would work, but…"

"But what?" Hermione asked.

"But before you start showing him that story, I think you need to really gain his trust first," Ginny said staring into space.

"I think that there are some experiences that if he was told abut them, he would remember," Hermione said blushing.

Ginny didn't notice Hermione blush and said, "Yes, I'm sure there are, but we don't want to drive him away. If anything you need to at least be friends with him again.

"Yes," Hermione paused," but what about that woman?"

"Don't worry, I don't think she's any match for you," Ginny said with a smirk.

Hermione looked puzzled, "No, I think she's dating him."

"Not anymore," Ginny replied, "I know my brother, even if I haven't seen him in years. He was just trying to get rid of her. I think the only reason he was ever dating her is because she looks so much like you," Ginny finished still smirking.

Hermione blushed, "How could you possible now all of that?" she asked.

"You didn't see the way he was looking at you," Ginny said simply.

Hermione had nothing to say to this. If what Ginny was saying was true, then things weren't as bad as they seemed. There was still hope.

"Well I'm wiped. I'm going up to bed. You coming?" Ginny asked Hermione while standing up. It was late now. The sun had set and outside there was nothing but black.

"I'll be up in a few, Gin" Hermione said as something across the room caught her attention.

"All right, see you in a few. Night." Ginny said as she exited the room.

"Night," Hermione called after her.

Hermione sat at the table finishing her tea and thinking about the conversation that she had just had with Ginny. Just the thought that Ron might be back in her life made her inside's squirm with joy.

After she finished her tea, Hermione stood up and put her mug in the sink and then proceeded to walk across the room to inspect the object that caught her eye's attention. It was an old photograph of Ron and her embracing at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hermione picked up the photo and a grin traced its way across her lips. She remembered that day perfectly, as if it were yesterday.

A few minutes went by before she placed the snapshot of her life back on the shelf. After she did, she slowly worked her way up the stairs of the Burrow, taking her time to look at the many old photographs in the old house. When she finally made it to Ginny's bedroom, she found that Ginny was already asleep. Hermione suddenly felt very drowsy herself and collapsed onto her bed, still in her day clothes, slipping into a dream world.

"_Hermione, sit still!" Ginny said impatiently_

"_I'm trying, Ginny, I'm just nervous," Hermione whined._

"_Why are you nervous? It's not your wedding." Ginny said with a smirk, eyebrows raised._

_Hermione glared at Ginny, "You know why."_

_Ginny was working on taming Hermione's bushy hair into an eloquent knot at the back of her head._

"_Calm down, Hermione, you shouldn't be nervous. It's the same Ron that you've know since you were eleven," Ginny comforted._

"_Yes, but things are different now, especially after last year. It seems like I've sent him so many signs, and he has too, I think, if I'm reading them correctly. And you remember what happened at the last formal party we attended!" Hermione said worriedly_

_Ginny chuckled to herself as she recalled the events of the Yule Ball._

"_This time will be different. This time there's no Krum to make him jealous. Just a couple of half vela who you'll blow away in Ron's eyes, especially after I'm done with you," Ginny confidently said._

_Hermione was amazed at how confident Ginny sounded. Even after her solace, Hermione could not help but feel nervous. She wasn't quite sure why she was so nervous. It _was_ just Ron. He didn't care how she looked. He'd seen her when she woke up first thing in the morning and in the middle of the night. But she could help it. She liked him, a lot. _

_When Ginny was finally finished with Hermione's hair, Hermione looked at her reflection and was surprised to see that her hair looked pretty good. _

"_Do you like it?" asked Ginny standing behind Hermione in the mirror._

"_Yes, Ginny, it's wonderful. Thank you so much!" Hermione said still looking in the mirror._

_Her reflection looked like herself, but it didn't. She could still see her brown eyes staring back at her, but they were emphasized nicely with a bit of make-up. The few freckles that dotted her face from a recent sunburn were gone underneath cover-up. Her bushy hair was controlled in elegant waves and tied into a knot on the back of her head._

_After studying the reflection of her face for a minute or two to make sure that everything was the way it was supposed to be, she flicked her wand over her head and her appearance changed again. The elegant dress robes that were previously lying on her bed had appeared on her. They were soft baby blue dress robes that fit snugly over her curves._

_When she was satisfied (or as satisfied as she could get) with her appearance, she turned to look at Ginny. Ginny was wearing her hair in a similar style to Hermione with pink dress robes._

"_You look great, Gin," Hermione said with a smile._

"_You look better," Ginny replied._

_With Ginny's shaky reply, Hermione realized that she was not the only one who was nervous for the day. She then took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, and nodded to Ginny. Ginny then returned the nod and the two girls exited the room to face the reason of their anxiety._

_When the two witches reached the top of the stairs, Hermione looked down to see Ron and Harry waiting for them in the living room. They had not noticed Hermione and Ginny appear out of their room and were still deep in conversation._

_Harry was wearing a set of dark olive dress robes similar to those that he wore fourth year. Ron was wearing navy dress robes much the opposite to those of fourth year. They were sitting so Ron had his back to the girls and Harry was facing them. As Hermione and Ginny approached the bottom of the staircase Harry looked up and grinned at the two girls._

"_Good afternoon ladies," he said with a smirk glancing back at Ron._

_Hermione noticed that Ron's ears had turned pink._

"_Good afternoon," Ginny replied coolly._

_Ron turned around to face Ginny and Hermione and his eyes widened in awe. He was star struck by the glamorous Hermione._

"_H-H-Hermione, you look stunning," Ron managed to stammer making eye contact with her after looking her up and down._

"_Thanks," she said blushing and glancing down nervously. "You don't look bad yourself," she added making eye contact with him again._

"_Well should we head out to the garden then?" Ginny said while smirking at Hermione who was a light shade of pink._

"_Yeah, I think we should," Harry said cucklying with Gnny as Ron and Hermione continued looking at each other._

"_Errr…yes that sounds good," Ron said finishing the remark suddenly with confidence. "Mum was expecting us out there ages ago but _some_ of us take forever to get ready."_

_Hermione opened her mouth to retort but changed her mind when the four of them heard Mr. Weasley's voice from the kitchen._

"_Harry, Ginny! Could come here for a moment?" Mr. Weasley called from the kitchen._

"_Sure dad be right there!" Ginny replied. "Hermione, Ron, we'll meet you out back in a few minutes."_

_Harry and Ginny then left to the kitchen leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the living room._

"_Well, we should probably head out back then," Ron suggested with a confidence that challenged Hermione._

"_Yes, I suppose so," she replied._

_The two of them then made their way out the back door to find Mrs. Weasley busy outside. When she noticed the two of them walk out she quickly picked up a camera._

"_The two of you get together quickly for a photo," she ordered raising the camera._

_Ron confidently put his arms around Hermione which totally took her by surprise. For a moment she didn't do anything, but then responded in the same way by reaching up to wrap her arms around his shoulders. At this connection, Hermione and Ron's faces brightened instantly. They turned to look at the camera, each of them as happy as ever._

"_Ok, 1…2…3…Cheese!"_

Hermione awoke abruptly to Ginny shaking her awake.

"Come on, Hermione, time to get up."

Hermione's heart sank. It was morning already.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update, I was just really busy. But I just took my last finals today and I'm out of school for the summer, so expect updates more frequently. Hope you enjoyed! (Please review!)


End file.
